Lonely Hearts
by DragonHearted-x
Summary: Five years after the war Draco Malfoy fears the only way to cure his depression is alcohol. Alone and desperate he heads to a bar where he meets a person from his past who seems to be able to take the pain away, but she dissapears! He must find her


**Before i start id like to write a HUGE thank you to weezy4life, your comments on my previous stories boosted my ego more than you can imagine! Same to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my stories! Your all amazing! As always i appreciate ALL feedback good and bad and also, hope you enjoy! I shall try to make this story a long one, i have limited patience when it comes to writing as I'm always rushing myself to get all of my ideas out before i forget them, also i try to stay as true to the characters as i possibly can!  
P.S i have a slight infatuation with Draco Malfoy so, sorry if your getting bored of my constant stories about him! Oh and also, the smut may be a little less explicit in this story!**

Drunken Heart  
Chapter one: drunken depression.

It had been five years since the war, five years of constant nightmares. Five years of dirty looks and shame. Five years of being Draco Malfoy. He hated himself for what he had become but it was the only way he could escape the constant memories - the constant torture of his mind. Even his mother and father didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was truly alone , more alone than he had ever been in his entire life, and he was a drunkard.  
He stumbled down the streets of London as thousands of people passed him by, he couldn't help but envy them. These people would never truly know pain like his. The street seemed to emit life, he couldn't help but revel in it, the bright lights from shop windows casting him into his own spotlight, the smell of rain in the air, it was truly a beautiful night.  
He continued to stumble down the street until he found a muggle bar called the Snakes Beard, he chuckled to himself even though he was not sure why, he put it down to too much alcohol in his system. He staggered up to the bar and slurred " strongest thing you've got squib ".  
He herd someone snort at the sound of the word and he turned his vision to the left, it took a few moments for her face to come into recognisable vision, but it was none other than Hermione Granger. A very mature Hermione Granger he did not neglect to notice.  
She no longer sported a mousy brown bush of hair, but long loose barrel curls that came down to just over her shoulders. Her huge golden eyes framed with thick natural black lashes, and her naturally pink lips sculpted into an all natural pout. He also didn't fail to notice her body, her loose robes replaced with a fitted red blouse, which was filled nicely with her generous sized breasts.  
" Granger" he slurred raising his glass in the air toward her " you've changed"  
" your drunk" she almost spat, it was a statement and most definitely not a question. " what happened to you Malfoy?"

Chapter two: seeking sympathy from an old acquaintance.

" well noticed Granger" he tried to keep the slur from his words, but failed miserably.  
She couldn't help but pity him, damn her for having such a kind heart.  
" whats happened to you Draco" she almost whispered as she took a seat right next to him.  
He let his eyes roll over her body before he answered her question. He felt no shame in looking at her in that way anymore, his prejudiced against mudbloods had died along with his relationship with his father.  
"The war happened" he grunted finishing his drink and banging his fist against the bar to signal the bar tender to bring him another one.  
" the war? That happened to all of us, we did not all turn down this pathetic route"  
He banged his fist against the desk startling her, his grey eyes turning stormy as he rounded in her.  
" i know that Granger. " His voice had become malicious "But im talking about him living in my house, him abusing my mother in every filthy way you can imagine, him forcing me to murder the one man i thought could protect me,I'm talking about that war Granger"  
The look in his eyes seemed sad, and she felt her heart twitch with pity toward him " Voldemort" she whispered.  
" do not say that fucking name" he roared so everyone in the bar turned to look at him. He snarled at the nearest muggle and everyone quickly dropped their gazes.  
" I'm sorry" she breathed placing her hand on his arm.  
He gave a grim chuckle " you know Granger, who would of thought, you comforting me, the great Draco Malfoy, the sex God of Slytherin, how pathetic has my life become" she was about to respond when he began to speak again, she could hear the sad lilt in his voice as he spoke " I'm alone you know, my Father has left me, he cant deal with the shame, his son, a drunk, oh we couldn't have that now could we"  
Hermione never voiced her opinion, but she was not surprised by this, Lucius Malfoy was a pig. And the fact that he couldn't deal with the clear depression of his only son, well that made him worse than a pig. She kept quiet waiting for him to continue.  
" and my mother, ha my mother. I only stayed in that house for her. I received this " he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a faded dark mark " to protect her and where is she now. Where the fuck is my mother Granger" he felt hot tears spring down his face aswell as a arm slip round his shoulder, he felt a soft wet kiss on his cheek.  
" its alright Draco" she soothed "we all have scars, some beneath our skin aswell as on it" and thats the last thing he remembered when he woke up the next day, still in the bar. Alone.

-  
Chapter three: hunting for granger.

It was a strange feeling, being sober that was. He needed to get his head in gear, he needed to remember what happened.  
" you" he said, gesturing for the bar tender to come over.  
" you're awake mate, gosh i was beginning to think you'd never wake, shame that fit birds not still here, seemed to leave a right impression on her you did, anyways what can i do for ya"  
" erm..." Stuck for words after the bar tenders out burst he simply replied "nothing" after all, just by simply confirming that he was intact with a woman last night confirmed that he was not imagining his little rant to Hermione Granger. Strangely enough, he wasn't embarrassed about the situation. This was because he remembered that as soon as she had placed her arm upon him, the empty feeling he had been harbouring these last five years had vanished, the cure to his depression was her.  
A sad thought dawned on him then, how was e going to find her? It was pure luck he had found her last night, and by now she could be anywhere, left him with no number and no note, she was a needle in a haystack.  
He returned to the bar every night that week with no luck. She didn't return, thats when he decided he needed to stop drinking an get his act together. He could bare a few weeks of nauseating pain if it meant he could find her to take it away again. And so his search began.  
He asked every magical creature he knew if hey knew where she was, but none seemed to have herd of her since the golden trio had become less frequently in the press.  
He went to every magical shop an street that he knew, and still he could not find her, he began to give up hope.  
It was a rainy wednesday afternoon when he had completely given up hope. The grey skies leaked rain the same way his grey eyes leaked tears, the roar of the thunder matching the tremors within his heart. He left his house without a coat, wearing a simple grey shirt and black slacks. The feel of the cold rain on his skin seemed to calm him as he was about enter the muggle convenience store, intent on buying the largest and strongest bottle of alcohol they possessed, when none other than Hermione Granger stepped put of it.  
His Angel had come to save him again. He stood staring at her as she looked up, shocked to see him. Noticing the small amount of clothing he was wearing a worried expression crossed her face.  
"You must be freezing Draco" she exclaimed as she opened an umbrella to shield them both from the rain." I only live around the corner, you can dry off there" he simply nodded as she took his arm and led him to her house.  
Once inside she sat him next to a radiator and used her wand to dry him quickly. She offered him a cup of tea, but he still said nothing, just simply string at her. Again a worried look crossed her face. "Draco are you okay?" She questioned, squatting down in front of him to look directly into his eyes.  
" I've found you " he whispered.

-Chapter four: curing the pain.

"I was never lost" she smiled, a little confused.  
" I've been looking for you since that night" he began to explain as he cupped her face with his hands."the only time in these whole five years that I've not felt pain, was the moment you re-entered my life"  
As she began to understand she slowly stood up, she understood everything he said because, if she was being truly honest with herself, she felt the exact same.  
Worried he'd scarred her he began to withdraw.  
" you know Draco, i understand. Im alone too you know, sure i have Harry and Ron but, we lost our... You know, the golden trio lost the gold." She sat next to him and rolled up her sleeve " your not the only one reminded by your scars" she stared blankly at the word mudblood carved into her arm, Draco gently places a kiss onto the scar. " and well you see, when you opened up to me, i felt as though for the first time since the war, I'd found someone that could understand me, that could cure me" they locked eyes and her voice cane out as a mere whisper " cure me Draco" and with that their lips met, hesitant at first, but then passionate. Draco pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers rippled through his hair, sending shivers down his spine, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss.  
She began to hesitantly unbutton his shirt, and when he didn't stop her she began to move more quickly, she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and ran her hands over his toned muscles, she began to unbutton her shirt, and once it was off, she proceeded to take off her bra.  
" your perfect Hermione" he whispered against her lips.  
" as are you my love" she whispered back.  
He began to nibble her neck as her breath became shorter, he licked and sucked downwards until he came to her breasts.  
He put his hands on them first as she arched into them, he massaged her nipples into erect peaks and then took one in his mouth, he licked ,sucked and nibbled as delicious moans erupted from her throat.  
" lets take this upstairs" she whispered taking him by the hand.  
The next morning he woke up, an for the first time in his life he felt free, clear headed, his heart felt as though blood was pumping trough his veins instead of black cold poison.  
The warm bundle of curls stirred within his arms.  
" Good-morning" he whispered as her lips met his,  
" good-morning " she whispered back.


End file.
